


Hux's Side Project

by Rae_The_Gay_2000



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, No Smut, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_The_Gay_2000/pseuds/Rae_The_Gay_2000
Summary: Kylo is asked to meet Hux in the ginger's room for the first time in their four months together. He expects to see classy things, maybe book shelves or a fancy wine cabinet. However, Kylo is surprised to find that Hux has some hobbies that are rather unexpected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to be sinful, calm down. Also, stretch your imagination a bit because I'm sure the key plot point is something that totally wouldn't exist in the SW universe, but it's cute. So just live with it. <3

Kylo smiled under his mask, eyes locked on the hand printed note in his gloves. The cursive signature at the bottom was more fancy than Kylo was as an entire person. He read the note once more. 

_"Dear Ren,_

_I must ask if you would meet me in my quarters as soon as it is convenient for you. I know you are busy today, but I knocked over a project I've had going and I doubt I would be able to clean all this up. Surely your command of the Force will be able to move the process along quickly. Once again, I apologize for this inconvenience. I love you._

_Sincerely, General Hux."_

Kylo set the note down on the table and stood up from his chair, stretching a little bit. Were he and Hux not dating, Kylo would undoubtedly have torn the letter up and scoffed at the very thought of assisting Hux. Hux, the man Kylo used to hate with a burning passion, and himself equally as hated by that ginger man. Why would he ever help Hux back then? The answer would be simple. He wouldn't. Not then, but things were different now, and Kylo would abandon worlds for the sake of Hux, whom Kylo now knew as Armitage.

His cloak billowed out behind him in an almost royal looking fashion as he made his way to his partner's room. His mind raced with possibilities. He wondered what project Hux knocked over. A bookshelf, perhaps, that he was organizing. Or maybe a painting, or wine cabinet, or a delicate paper sculpture. Whatever it was, Kylo was more than willing to help clean up. He knew Hux hated messes and could hardly imagine Hux making one. 

When Kylo knocked on the door, he heard a "Come in," from somewhere in the room. 

Upon opening the door, Kylo was incredibly surprised. The display before him was nothing like the classy things he thought he may see. There was no sculpture, no wine, no books. Instead, he was faced with a scattered sea of thousands of tiny, multicolored bricks. His eyes trailed up and locked with Hux's, staring at him with confusion. Kylo reached up and clicked off his mask before he spoke with a small smile. 

"You play with Legos, Armi?" He laughed slightly as the ginger's face grew red with embarrassment.

"They provoke free thinking and creativity as well as providing distraction from the stress of work." Hux's tone was flat, but a hint of frustration played under the surface.

Kylo didn't move. He wanted to, of course. He wanted too hug his darling and laugh quietly and admire the child aspect that Hux still had not so deep down inside of him. However, Kylo found himself unable to move due to the thousands of colorful blocks clouding the path. And so Kylo and Hux remained separated for the time being.

"How did you get these, anyway?" Kylo asked. He still smiled, knowing Hux hated that he was the reason for Kylo's amusement. 

"I ordered them because I wanted to build... Nevermind what I was building. All that matters is that I need you to put these back in their tub for me." Hux gestured to a big tub with some blocks still in it.

"I can do that, but you have to tell me what you were building," Kylo bargained. Hux hesitated before he nodded. 

"You have a deal, but you clean before I talk."

"Deal."

Kylo immediately set to sweeping the blocks into a pile as best he could with the Force, smiling as they all lifted up and into the tub gently. He was proud of his work and could sense that his lover was as well. Kylo was happy that he was able to help and Hux was happy Kylo was willing to do so. 

"Thank you," Hux said quietly, a little bit shy that he hadn't done it himself. 

"No problem, Armi," Kylo replied, striding to Hux and pulling him into a warm, tight hug. 

There was silence for a short while before Hux pulled back and looked into the eyes of the younger man. They stared lovingly at each other, appreciation and care dancing in their eyes.

"So what was your Lego sculpture of?" Kylo inquired. Hux wavered. 

"Your lightsaber..." He replied quietly. Kylo smiles happier. 

"I love you, Armi," Kylo cooed, breaking the silence. Hux nuzzled Kylo's chest lovingly and spoke softly and quietly. 

"I love you too, Kylo," he replied.

With that, Hux finally smiled, and both men felt warm and safe with each other, their thoughts and smiles as colorful as the Lego blocks that were just put away. 

**Author's Note:**

> See? No sin, you dirty bastards.


End file.
